Silver Dragon
by MimiKins23
Summary: "Would you accept me? Will you turn away or keep your eyes on me?" he felt confused but that was washed away with the sudden feel of lips caressing his.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics – Kyo's thoughts  
><em>_**Bold italics- Sora'**__**s thoughts**_

"I haven't been completely honest with you Kyo. I'm not who you think I am; I'm not normal…" her voice was quiet; dampened with a hint of regret. His eyes fell to her hand clutched around his as she trembled before him. Uncertain by the situation; he simply stood there, thinking over many ways to try help.  
>"What do you mean?" he tried for his voice to be gentle but like always it came out harsher than intended. She turned to face him and smiled ever so slightly.<br>"I know you are the cat from the Sohma family" he froze as the words slipped over her lips with ease. He turned away and spat with disgust.  
>"You know what I am? It doesn't bother you?" her hands held his face and she made his ruby eyes clash with her electric blue. He couldn't help but look away; he was ready for her to turn away in fear. Instead she simply stood and smiled at him.<br>"I'm like you" he shook his head in disagreement and gazed at her.  
>"There's no way you are like me! I'm the cat for craps sake!" her hand fell over his lips and he felt a sudden blush rise to his cheeks.<br>"Like I said; I'm like you" she grew closer to him; her lips hovered over his. "Would you accept me? Will you turn away or keep your eyes on me?" he felt confused but that was washed away with the sudden feel of lips caressing his. He stood completely frozen as she kissed him ever so gently; before he had the chance to react, she had pulled away and a familiar smoke cloud appeared before him.

He looked over where she once stood and felt his jaw drop. Before him stood Sora, but in her true form. Her sleek silver body, those stunning blue eyes, she stretched her wings out far and he could not respond. _The dragon!_ He smirked in his head as she let out a rather quiet roar and flexed her wings; closing them against her back. "Will you keep your eyes on me; or gaze elsewhere?" her voice rumbled as she lowered her head. He looked deeply into her large blue eyes and panic washed over him. _What do I do? _He questioned himself over and over; trying to think of something to say. Sora sat patiently, not wanting to rush him. She knew he was debating what to say; his eyes looked distant and that was a sign of him being lost in thought. His hands appeared against her snout and Sora watched him with hopeful eyes, she nudged him slightly and he lost his balance. He held onto her snout and stood up shortly after; his eyes now focused and prepared. She smirked and revealed her large fangs; Kyo just continued to stare.  
>"What was that for?" he smiled and she let a small growl creep from her throat as he ran his hands down her snout to follow the scales.<br>"You have no idea what to say do you?" she sneered and he stood silent. "You know what, I shouldn't have done this; I'm sorry" she tried to pull away but his hands held her snout; she watched him and noticed his eyes gleam under the moonlight. It seemed a spark had gone off inside of Kyo and he was ready to talk.

He exhaled heavily and looked at her. "Sora; I'm glad you are comfortable around me, I'm happy you could tell me about yourself and reveal your true form" he stroked her snout and she sighed heavily. "When I first met you; I immediately knew you were different from the other girls. I had no interest in anything, my life was dull. When I looked out on that rainy day and saw you; I was intrigued, your eyes were filled with something odd and it drew me to you."  
>"I seriously doubt I had that much of an effect on you" she snorted and he pouted.<br>"Thing is, you really did; the months we've spent together have been more than interesting, we have a connection." he whispered and removed his hands from her snout. "I was alone; Tohru had accepted me but were just friends. You came along and filled that lonely feeling. Sora I know I'm not good with feelings and stuff but… I find myself wanting to accept you, you complete me" his face matched the colour of his eyes and she smiled a large smile. Feeling the darkness that hung over her soul pass over; she finally got to feel the warmth of the light hit the core of her being. _**It's warm, finally I feel warm**_ she didn't notice the tears flowing from her large eyes and changed back to her normal self.

"Kyo…" she chuckled as he turned away; holding her clothes in her direction. Getting the idea; she dressed and immediately threw her arms around Kyo's waist. "Thank you Kyo" she whispered into his back and he sighed.  
>"Yeah yeah; I know" he acted cool; trying to seem normal but completely failed as she chuckled into his shirt. "You dressed yet?" She tugged on his shirt and he turned around to see her smile a perfect smile. <em>Her smiles are like poison; she seems to affect every part of my being<em> he thought as he watched her jump onto him. Feeling arms around his neck; he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer, staying quiet the whole time. His face buried into her shoulder; he hid the blush taking over and hoped she wouldn't notice. They walked home in complete silence, both unsure what to say to the other. The lights were off and they snuck inside, heading to their rooms they looked at each other and said goodnight. Resting her head on her pillow, she thought over what just happened. Placing her hand on her lips she savoured the taste of him and rolled over, ready for sleep to take her.

**What did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction; please comment and I'll work on the next part.**

**Laters x**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER

Awoken by the sound of Shigure being loud; Kyo sighed heavily and turned over in his bed. Thinking over what happened last night; he felt a small blush across his cheeks, sitting up harshly he saw his door open and Yuki walked in. "What do you want you damn rat?" He snarled and Yuki just sighed.  
>"Stupid cat, it's already twelve you should be up" he walked out and slammed the door on his way out. Cursing silently; he got out of bed and began his normal routine. Stretches first then go run about to cool his head, he opened the balcony door and saw Tohru standing outside. <em>What is she doing?<em> He thought as he watched; he noticed Sora appear beside her and he blushed. She wore a tight pair of blue jeans and a yellow vest top that was way too small for her. Shaking his head, he watched as she taught Tohru what looked like basic karate. Kyo smirked and walked downstairs, wanting to get a better look at Tohru fail. When he got there; he saw Yuki, Hatsuharu and Shigure watching in awe.  
>"What are they doing?" Kyo asked blankly, Yuki turned to him and smiled.<br>"Turns out Sora is a fighter, but is purely defensive" Kyo watched as Sora demonstrated what seemed to be a fighting move. "She is a black belt but never lays a fist on anybody" he continued and Shigure butted in.  
>"She told me she tried fighting but seriously injured her instructor; so she turned to defensive and has never hit anyone since" Kyo couldn't understand why she did that; if she could hit someone why turn to defence. Suddenly she turned towards him and ran over.<p>

"Kyo it's about time; could you come demonstrate something for me?" she asked with wonder in her eyes.  
>"No way" he held a hand up and she grabbed it. "No means no!" he screamed as she dragged him over to Tohru.<br>"Stop being a baby! Now; I want you to grab me from behind" he froze and felt his face light up.  
>"Excuse me?" she sighed heavily.<br>"Idiot; I need you to grab me from behind to show Tohru how it's done" she turned around for him to grab her and he slowly went for her. Placing his hands around her waist, his heart started to race as his hands ran over her skin. Before he had noticed he was on the floor and Sora was above him.  
>"What happened?" she laughed at him as he sat up.<br>"See Tohru that is how it's done. If someone grabs you, you just throw them over you"  
>"I get it now!" Tohru smirked and looked at Kyo. "Thanks Sora, I need to go prepare the tea but I will practise later!" she waved as she ran off. Kyo just sat watching Sora and she noticed his gaze on her.<br>"What?" she held her hands on her hips and he shook his head. "Well since you're here; wanna fight?" he looked at her and she held her hand out for his.  
>"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl" he took her hand and smiled.<br>"Good; hate soft guys" he stepped back and prepared to fight. She stood tall and smiled. "Bet you can't make me move from this spot" he laughed and lunged at her. Throwing a fist towards her; she simply pushed it aside and wrapped her arm around his. Pulling it back; Kyo yelped and pulled back, trying to kick her this time. Again she dodged and he grew more annoyed.

Almost an hour had passed and Kyo still tried to make her move. His body was starting to ache, his breathing was harsh and the sun was glaring down on them. He tried one last time by throwing himself at her and she ducked, grabbing his legs she threw him over her shoulder and he was down on the ground again. "Damn bitch" he mumbled and she laughed; kneeling over him.  
>"You suck" she stuck her tongue out and he smirked. Pulling her down they were face to face and he laughed.<br>"I moved you" she looked over quickly and noticed she was sitting in his lap.  
>"Well done you; it only took an hour" she smirked and attempted to get off. He held here there and lifted a hand to her face. She pulled back slightly but stopped as he moved some hair away from her face; revealing her blue eyes. "What are you doing Kyo?" she asked as he ran his fingers down the side of her face, making her tremble.<br>"Nothing; wanna get off now?" she nodded and pushed down on his chest as she got up, making him breathe heavily. Presenting a hand to him again; he got up and they walked back to the others; they watched curiously.

Sora walked in and grabbed a towel; throwing it to Kyo she grabbed her water and drank. Feeling Haru's gaze on her, she smiled and looked over. "What?"  
>"You busy later on? I'd love to take you out some time" he winked and she laughed; Kyo watched from the corner and stormed off upstairs.<br>"Sorry; kinda busy later on" she winked playfully and walked upstairs to find the sulking cat. She paced outside of his room and finally worked up to knocking on the door. When she got no response she sighed and began to walk away.  
>"What did you want?" a harsh voice spoke from behind her, she turned to see Kyo's head popping around the corner of his door.<br>"Can I come in?" he nodded slowly and she smiled, she walked in and sat on the floor. Kyo lay on his back and looked over to her; she let her hair down and it fell perfectly; trailing down to her lower back. He watched her stretch and noticed his eyes fall to her stomach that was on show. Turning away in embarrassment he finally asked.  
>"What did you want?"<br>"Just wanted to let you know I refused to go out with Haru" she smiled and Kyo snorted.  
>"What's it to me if you go out with him?" she suddenly leaned over him and her hair fell around him, creating a veil to hide their faces.<br>"Thought you cared" she smirked and pressed her lips onto his; he panicked and pushed her away. Regretting it; he sat up and watched her laugh at him.  
>"So; how come you're the dragon?" Her face grew cold and she smiled slightly.<br>"My mother was a Sohma; she wasn't born with the zodiac curse but I inherited it; she regrets having me because of that damn curse" she snarled and Kyo just watched.

"That sucks" Kyo finally spoke and Sora laughed.  
>"Yeah, it really does" Kyo sat up and looked outside; she got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.<br>"You need to stop doing that" he snapped and she buried her face into his back.  
>"Thank you for accepting me Kyo; I really mean it" her voice was so quiet Kyo had trouble hearing her.<br>"No problem"  
>"I mean it Kyo" he turned to face her and noticed her shoulders were shaking. Sighing heavily; he cupped her chin with his hand, he pulled her face up to look at him. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and he wiped them away. His eyes were soft and understanding, Sora couldn't help but smile at him.<br>"I know how you feel; being accepted kinda has that effect on you" he smirked and blushed gently.  
>"Aww, is KyoKyo embarrassed?" Sora teased and he blushed even more. <em><strong>You're going to change if you keep doing that<strong>_ she thought to herself as she watched Kyo grow even redder. As she thought; he exploded and she laughed hysterically; Kyo now a small ginger cat sat on the floor cursing.

**Well that's the second chapter ^^ please review and leave comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys; sorry I haven't posted much lately, my internet has been down and can't get it working :/ **

**Here's another chapter that I wrote during the time without internets ^^ Hope you like it. **

CHAPTER

Sora fell to the floor crying with laughter, Kyo cursed again and walked over to her. "Damn it Sora!" She continued to laugh and held her sides as they felt they were going to split open. "You find this funny?" he tried to look threatening but Sora laughed even harder; tears fell from her face and she wiped them away.  
>"Sure; you changed when I called you KyoKyo! That has to count for something" she leaned over and picked him up; he squirmed in her hands. "Aww, you're much cuter like this!" he hissed at her and she smiled.<br>"Let me go!" she shook her head and lay him down on the floor. Rubbing his stomach, he stopped fidgeting after five minutes and accepted what was going on.

Sora finally clicked back to reality after ten minutes had passed and looked down to Kyo. He was looking away and his little face was very red, she pulled away and he finally looked at her. "About time" he sighed and Sora grinned while blushing.  
>"Sorry; forgot your human" he scowled at her and she continued to grin. She lay down on the floor; his face appeared above hers and she smiled. Pointing at her mouth he snarled.<br>"What you smiling at?"  
>"Nothing; just happy" she closed her eyes as Kyo slumped away. She and gazed outside, thinking about Tohru she decided to help prepare the food. As soon as she got up to leave; Kyo changed back and they both stared each other. Kyo was completely nude and Sora ran past him; her face lighting up like a beacon. She got to her room and collapsed onto her bed. The image fogging her mind she forgot what she was going to do and decided to sleep; wanting to forget about him.<p>

Waking to the sound of Kyo screaming put her nerves on edge; Sora darted out of bed and made her way down the stairs, lunging into the room where the noise was emitting from she noticed a girl on top of Kyo. Sora was ready to throw her off but realised it was Kagura, smiling weakly she sighed and looked over to Yuki. "Hey you" he smiled and she sat next to him, Shigure smirked as he appeared from behind a paper.  
>"You sleep well?" Shigure asked and Sora tilted her head.<br>"Yeah; why'd you ask?"  
>"Kyo thought you were unwell and wanted us to call Hatori. I came to check on you and found you sound asleep; he's such an idiot at times" he chuckled and Kyo appeared from under the table.<br>"I'm not an idiot! She had a very red face and I simply thought she was unwell!" he screamed in defence. Kagura glared at Sora and hit him in the face.  
>"You better not be cheating on me Kyo!" She leaned over the table and poked Sora in the nose, not removing her finger she continued to scream hysterically.<br>"Owch" Sora mumbled and looked over to Yuki who was holding back a small chuckle. Giving a small smile; she pushed Kagura's hand away, earning an evil snarl.  
>"What's your problem?"<br>"Well I don't really want your finger up my nose" Sora snapped and Kagura's blood began to boil.  
>"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"<br>"I am myself; nothing more" She stretched and lay down; looking over to Yuki who was ready to scream out with laughter hid his face and Sora sighed.  
>"Trying to be smart are you; Kyo she's so weird" she stated and Sora really couldn't be arsed anymore.<p>

"Should've stayed in bed"  
>"Yeah you should have; wait you live here?" Again she pointed at Sora and the girl sighed in anger.<br>"Wow, you've been visiting for almost five months and you never noticed? Idiot" Sora stated and the boar lunged over the table, trying to grab her. In defence; Sora grabbed Yuki by the tie and pulled him in front of her like a shield. Kagura crashed into Yuki and Sora giggled along with Shigure. "Thanks Yuki" Sora smiled and let Yuki sit down, Kagura was fuming on the other side and Sora looked around. "Where's Tohru?"  
>"She's out with friends, should be back in an hour or so" Shigure replied blandly and Sora gazed outside.<br>"Doesn't she know there's going to be a thunder storm?" Sora asked cooly and everyone turned to her.  
>"I don't remember their being a thunder storm reported in the news" Yuki stated and Sora shook her finger at him.<br>"Nope; it's going to strike in less than an hour" Sora got up and walked outside; slipping her shoes on.  
>"Where are you going?" Kyo suddenly asked; his head appeared from under the table. She glanced over to him and smiled.<br>"Need to do something" she walked out and headed towards the forest. Reaching a small river, she sat down and dipped her fingers in. Looking towards the sky she sighed heavily. _**I hate this weather; it always makes me cry**_a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed deeply towards the sky. Feeling the urge to sing, Sora held her pale hands towards the sky, shutting her eyes she opened her mouth and let her voice cry out to the heavens.

...

"Did you guys hear that?" Shigure asked; his ears practically burning. Kyo looked around and listened for the noise. Hearing a soft voice call out; he felt his heart sink. _What a sad sound_ he listened and noticed everyone was doing the same.  
>"It' sounds like its close by" Kagura whispered and Yuki nodded; Kyo felt the need to find the source of the noise and punch them to stop the heart breaking sounds.<br>"Wonder what's making that sound" Yuki stated and looked over to Kyo. He looked up and met Yuki's eyes. "Do you think it's-" Yuki was about to finish his sentence when a loud roar cried out. Everyone flinched and looked outside; Kyo's heart was racing at top speeds and stood outside; wondering where Sora had disappeared to. His ears twitched and looked over to the forest. He then turned his vision to the sky and felt a rain drop hit his face.  
>"She was right; it's going to be a hell of a storm."<p>

...

Finishing her song; she opened her stunning blue eyes and noticed the rain fall. Deciding to head back, she ran hoping the thunder would stay away until she was home. The rain fell heavier and soaked her clothes; they clung to her and she sped up, hoping to get home as quickly as possible. The house was in sight and Sora smiled, noticing a familiar orange haired boy she knew he was searching for her. Waving to him as she got closer, the sky suddenly tore in two; making Sora stop. The lightning struck and the sky screamed out in agony; she fell to the floor and froze. _**Shit; so close too**_ she chuckled gently as she held herself; Kyo ran over and put his arms around her shoulders.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked as the thunder rumbled close by. Flinching, she jumped into his arms and he blushed. "You're afraid of thunder and lightning?" Sora managed to nod and Kyo scooped her into his arms, racing towards the house Sora felt useless.<br>"You can put me down now Kyo" she managed to whisper but he ignored her; heading up the stairs he made sure nobody saw them. Opening his door; he placed her gently on the floor and checked for any wounds.  
>"You're really pale; just stay here for a second" he ran off and Sora fell to the floor; holding herself she waited for Kyo to return. Thunder crashed and lightning continued to rip the sky apart. Kyo appeared with towels and fresh clothes; throwing a towel on her head; he gently rubbed her hair.<p>

"I feel so pathetic" Sora managed to mumble and he smirked.  
>"You can say that again; but it's normal for people to act like that when terrified" he finished drying her hair and pulled away. "I'll let you change, I'll be at the door if you need me" he walked over to the door and Sora felt lost; she whimpered quietly and he smiled. He closed the door and Sora undressed quickly; wanting to Kyo to be there again, she dried off and dressed again. Thunder roared and Sora screamed out; Kyo raced in and found her lying on the floor; curled up in a ball. He sat her up against the wall and sat beside her. They sat in silence for about ten minutes and listened to the rain hit the roof.<br>"Crazy weather huh" she whispered and Kyo agreed. She looked up and his face was directly in front of hers, his face a deeper red than his eyes. "What are you doing?" he grew even closer and their lips nearly connected; she trembled as she awaited his kiss. Instead; Kyo ran his tongue over her cheek and pulled away. "What was that?"  
>"A kiss!" he blushed deeply and Sora chuckled.<br>"Yeah, if I was a cat I'd appreciate it" she mocked and he snarled. "Try again" she pointed at her lips and he grew irritated.  
>"Fine" Sora laughed as he took hold of her shoulders firmly. He pulled himself closer and Sora watched as he turned fifty different shades of red the closer they got. His lips almost hit hers but she pulled away; hearing someone outside of the door Sora hid in the corner of the room. Like she thought, Tohru was outside and Kyo went to talk to her, taking the chance to slip out she jumped outside and decided to walk around. The rain fell heavy but the lightning had stopped so Sora was alright with being outside. Watching the dark clouds float by, she smiled and closed her eyes. A hand grabbed her shoulder; without thinking she threw them to the ground and prepared herself.<p>

**What did you think? Please comment and I'll carry on writing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER

"Who the hell are you; and why did you grab me!" She screamed as the figure rolled over; his long silver hair flowing as he stood up.  
>"Seriously, I was coming to say hello but if that's how you react I'm not going to bother" he chuckled as his amber eyes clashed against hers.<br>"Ayame" Sora snarled as he bent over to grab his umbrella.  
>"Been a long time Sora, the last time I saw you, you were moving in here" he laughed again and held his umbrella out to her.<br>"No, I'm already wet, you stay dry" he smiled and Sora sweatdropped. Walking down towards the house he explained he was staying the night to catch up with everyone. "Why not stay at the Sohma household?"  
>"I wanted to see Tohru and Yuki" he smiled weakly and Sora nodded. <em><strong>I have a sudden feeling he's here for something different<strong>_ they reached the house and took their shoes off.  
>"I'm home" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs and Kyo appeared with Kagura hanging off his back.<br>"Where you been; your soaking wet!" he laughed at her and she smirked.  
>"You know; here and there" she winked and pressed her fingers against her lips. He blushed as she walked away; happily wearing a smile. Hearing Kagura bother Kyo and Ayame and Shigure acting like normal, Sora got to her room and undressed. Wrapping a warm towel around herself, she grabbed another one and dried her hair off. Hearing a knock at the door she hid in the corner of her room. "Who's there?"<br>"It's Tohru, can I come in?" Sora accepted her into her room and closed the door after Tohru; she sat on her bed while Sora sat on her desk. Rubbing her hair dry she decided to start the conversation.  
>"What's bothering you?" she asked while removing the towel from her head, whipping her hair to the side she watched Tohru with curious eyes.<br>"I got asked out by a guy today"  
>"What happened?"<br>"He seems weird and I don't exactly trust him" she hung her head and Sora sighed.  
>"What did you tell him?"<br>"I said no of course, but he followed me almost all the way home" her voice breaking Sora sighed again and smiled.  
>"If you need me to show you some self-defence moves just say the word; I'll help anyway I can" Tohru smiled and Sora smiled back.<br>"Thanks, I'll let you get some sleep" she bowed and left Sora alone.

Finally getting changed into sleeping shorts and a shirt; Sora ran her hand through her hair and sighed. _**It's a pain to dry; I tried my best**_ she dove into bed looking an absolute wreck. Thinking over what happened today, she smiled and rolled over; she touched the wall and blushed. _**I wonder if Kyo is asleep yet…**_ she knocked gently on the wall and waited for a reply. Her heart began to race as a faint knock replied to hers; smirking she jumped out of bed as Kagura slammed the door open.  
>"You need to find another room to sleep in! Ayame is being a pest and won't stay with Yuki or Kyo" Sora nodded and grabbed her bedding.<br>"Tell him there's spare bedding under my bed" shoving past Kagura she heard a snarl and went face first into the wall.  
>"You disgust me; I know what you're trying to do; stop it now!" Kagura snarled into her ear and Kyo appeared from his room.<br>"Leave her be Kagura" he pushed her away and Sora watched her walk downstairs in a strop. "You OK?"  
>"Yeah; just need to find another room, Ayame's taken mine" she smiled weakly and Kyo sighed. He beckoned her to his room and a faint blush tinted her pale cheeks. "No! I'm not going in there!" she refused but got pushed in; standing as still as a statue, she watched Kyo walk over to his bed and started moving his bedding.<br>"You can have the futon; I'll sleep on the floor" he explained, suddenly reaching out; she grabbed his arm and he looked over confused.  
>"I'll take the floor; I refuse to take your bed" her eyes determined and Kyo pouted. He eventually gave in after a five minute stare and Sora spread her bedding out on the opposite side of the room. Kyo lay down in his bed and turned to watch Sora, she got herself comfortable and looked over to him; his eyes were closed and his breathing had grown smooth. Smiling Sora decided to sleep too.<p>

She jolted out of bed and curled up into a ball as a flash of lightning filled the room. Hiding under her sheets as another bolt of lightning tore the sky in two; whimpering ever so slightly, she remembered Kyo was in the same room and she fell silent. Feeling arms wrap around her; she freaked and let out a small scream. A hand covered her mouth and she struggled. "Hey it's me!" a harsh voice snapped as she untangled herself from her bed sheets. Looking up she saw Kyo holding her and she felt her cheeks redden.  
>"Kyo" she watched him as he scooped her into his arms and stood up. Carrying her over to his bed, a terrible roar screamed outside; flinching she held onto Kyo even tighter. He lay down and placed her beside him, pulling her closer once comfortable. Sora's face was buried deep into Kyo's chest and she worried in case he felt her heart beating madly.<br>"Try not to think about what's going on outside; distract yourself" he whispered as he held Sora tight. "And don't get any ideas from this" she giggled as he tried to act normal.  
>"Thanks Kyo" she smiled as he tried to comfort her <em><strong>I much prefer it over here than over there<strong>_ she chuckled to herself and lay with Kyo.

She found herself listening to his heartbeat; it was slow but very powerful. She found the sound of his heart to be soothing and knew he was asleep. Watching his chest rise and fall with every breath, she noticed she enjoyed every little thing he did. Looking up to his face, she watched his eyes dance under the eye lids. _**Must be dreaming**_ she smiled as he twitched gently. His lips were parted ever so slightly; his breath hit her face and she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. She wanted to kiss him again; not to prove anything, just wanted to kiss him deeply. Reaching up, his grip loosened around her and she made sure he was asleep before moving. Raising a hand to his cheek; she delicately traced his jawline and smiled to herself. He was strangely perfect in her mind; the way his ruby eyes clashed against her piercing blue, his hair a rebellious orange while she was royal silver. The way his skin was darker than hers when he stood beside her, the way his body was lean and muscular. He was a fighter, whereas she was purely defensive, she was slender and very petite. She admired his figure and everything about him, even his attitude. They were two opposites yet it seemed right for them to be together, they were the light and the shadow, she was the yin to his yang. The sun and the moon, never there at the same time but when they met at eclipse they were perfectly beautiful. His eyes were strong and denied anyone access to see who he truly was; Sora had managed to break that barrier and got to see his softer side. Leaning over; she pressed her lips against his gently not wanting to ruin her moment. She pulled away seconds later and smiled, not wanting to wake him; she lay back into his arms and closed her eyes.

**What did you think? Comment and I'll continue writing**

**Laters x**


End file.
